


At The Beach Dead End

by Dragoness Eclectic (DragonessEclectic)



Series: Stunticon Stories [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: 28 Dead Ends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessEclectic/pseuds/Dragoness%20Eclectic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(vignette) Hawaii's not a bad place to be. Usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Beach Dead End

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: A black sand beach, please._

Dead End admired the contrast of his dark red body against the smooth ebony sand of the beach. Dark red on black, blue sky above, blue waters out beyond the foaming white surf. All reflected dimly off his glossy, perfect finish. 

Several hundred yards in front of him, vast clouds of white steam rose into the sky where orange-hot liquid lava poured into the sea--Kilauea's latest spasm of molten rage at the surface world. Megatron stood near the edge of the flow, his silver form wreathed in steam and fume. Not far away, at the edge of the sea, the Constructicon's ungainly apparatus intercepted the steaming fury of lava meeting sea, diverting it into all-essential energy for the Decepticons. 

Dead End stood watch; his radar ran continuously, monitoring all that moved by land or air. He'd already watched the park rangers escort vulcanologists and seismic technicians from the area; the acceptable risks in studying active volcanoes did not include hostile giant robots. Starscream and his companions swung wide, wide circles about the eruption, avoiding the violent updrafts and turbulence of the lava flow, avoiding the flying ash and lava bombs of the eruption itself. This was not a good field for them; if Autobot-flavored trouble erupted, it would be a ground battle, a battle for the Stunticons and the Constructicons to win.

No Autobots rolled over Hawaii's roads; no Aerialbots dared the savage turbulence and flying rocks of Kilauea's air. Dead End's radar would have spotted them if they had.

It just wasn't fair when Omega Supreme arose undetected from the sea.

  
  


  
  



End file.
